


follow you || breath of the wild

by Aprocrastinatorrr3000



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Divine Beast Vah Moetu, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Burn, Urai'i Race, Urai'i Village, divine beast oc, dog-people??, don't judge me it was a 4am idea, i made a new species...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprocrastinatorrr3000/pseuds/Aprocrastinatorrr3000
Summary: (Reader Insert) (also on QuoteV and Wattpad!)to stop the Beast, she must find a way in... but she remembers his voice telling her the secret. something about the slate...the slate of what? concrete? no, that's just dumb.she paces and frets, mind a foggy swamp of what-ifs and darker futures. with no way in that Beast, the village will likely be destroyed.until there's a boy with a familiar face running around, a strange device that brings back old memories on his hip.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. So, You Think You Can Pilot?

**Author's Note:**

> ...i have no words.

**So, You Think You Can Pilot?**

_ Nunui jerked the handle back _ , willing with everything he had to stop the moose from continuing on toward the mountain. It was already too late to take his position, unfortunately. The rumbling beneath him inside the creature’s legs gave a terrible groan and Nunui was thrown forward as the moose ceased its climb. 

Fearfully, he whipped around to face the horrid screeches of a demon. 

It stood nearly six times his height, figure round yet hard with fierce muscle. Maroon and black ran past one another on its ink-like skin and particles of those same colors seeped from the ground into the air where they floated around the demon like a sickly disease. A mane of crimson mimicked an explosion as it stood up behind a war crown of black and gold. But it’s eye… it’s eye was of sky blue. Was it mocking the Guardians? Those that were supposed to protect him?

In one of its three arms it carried a thin spear that glowed a bright blue and in another it melded its thick wrist to a laser canon. The muzzle looked exactly like the eye, menacing, intimidating. 

‘ _ Oh, Goddesses, _ ’ Nunui pleaded, ‘ _ don’t do this to me now. _ ’

Giving another terrifying scream, the demon turned its masked face to the top of Nunui’s Beast and spread its tensed arms wide. When the echoes faded from the belly of the Beast, the demon raised its spear high and slammed the head into the ground. 

Instantly, the floor of the Beast began to shiver, then shake, but Nunui kept his footing. 

“Earthquake is my thing,” he growled, hands fast to retrieve his own spear from his back. “And no henchman of Ganon is going to take  _ my  _ Beast!”

Once more the demon thrust his spear into the ground and watched as Nunui stayed put. A nasty screech was all it needed to give as the spires of rock shot from the Beast’s floor, wiping Nunui’s feet from beneath him. 

He let out a pained ‘ _ oomph _ ’ as he crashed into the ground, though he was on his feet faster than the next Earthquake could hit. Drawing his spear, Nunui loaded his throw and aimed for the blue eye of the demon. 

Direct hit!

The demon’s head flew back as the spear continued to remain buried in its eye, and its large body fell to the floor, stunned. 

Like lightning on his feet, Nunui dashed to the demon, right hand outstretched. The spear ripped from the eye and retracted as a magnet into Nunui’s hand in time for the man to repeatedly jab the sharpened head into the demon’s face and eye. It jerked and twitched in pain as he did, but soon rose from the floor.

It was engulfed in a blue light and it morphed its own form into a bright blue ball of light. Floating quickly to the left, it changed back into its three-armed form as it blocked a terminal.

“Damn!” Nunui cursed as he retreated behind a pillar. The canon was loading and the familiar red light was targeted on his own large abdomen. He could hear his own heavy panting as he pressed himself against the small barrier, heart hammering, eyes watery from dust in the air.

_ BEEP-BEEP. _

The following explosions deafened him quickly, the wall vibrating against his back. ‘ _ One, two, three, _ ’ Nunui counted in his head, taking note of each blast that hit the barrier. Once done, he poked his head around the wall to stare at the demon— but was only blinded by a red light. 

He tried to calm his heart, soothe his own raging brain that he’d be home soon, when this Malice-ridden demon was finished and the raid on Ganon was successful. Nunui had a birthday cake to start making tomorrow.

_ BEEP-BEEP. _

‘ _ One, two, three _ ,’ he counted again, determination running through his veins. Eyes trained on the red target that darted from side to side of the pillar, no doubt looking for Nunui, the warrior braced himself for a third onslaught of blasts.

They rocked the wall once more and he could hear it begin to crumble on the other side. Definitely not good.

The demon screeched as it ceased its rampage. Looking at it, Nunui witnessed it change its form once again into the ball of blue light and float over to the other side of the Beast. 

‘ _ Now! _ ’

Moving faster than he ever had, Nunui cleared the tall wall and crashed onto the floor, tumbling until his body hit the terminal. 

Picking himself up, he cried, “Moetu, the keyer!”

The mechanical moose cried in response and the wall opened to reveal a small table. Sitting atop it were two black pieces of equipment he was familiar with: the pad and paddle, and the receiving box. 

Quickly, he pressed his finger onto the paddle. He needed to get the message out,  _ now _ , before there was no one left to receive it.  _ SOS,  _ he tapped as fast as he could _ , SOS.  _

Nunui had never learned Morse, but he knew that those nine tones would most likely save his life. 

And he’d be back home to give his daughter her birthday cake tomorrow.

_ SOS. SOS. _

_ BEEP-BEEP. _

_ SOS. SO— _


	2. Urai'i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader has been stressed for a century   
> and no one wants to help :/  
> 'xcept for babie boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! names and Urai'i life are based on Polynesian/Tahitian culture and what not
> 
> (also dog things but we'll get to that later)

_ The sun was nowhere to be found _ as [name] hoisted a bale of hay over her shoulder. The candles’ lights from the lampposts gave her enough illumination to see the dirt path back to her home and she stumbled over a few small rocks in her way before following the road. Although, she was irritated at herself for not memorizing the path after fifty years. 

There was a body walking swiftly in front of her, a bale on his shoulder. That was Teno’i, the boy who worked the feed stall. He hadn’t hit his sixtieth birthday yet, so he had not earned his Name, but he was mature and smart. Irrelevantly, he was also [name’s] closest friend. 

The female Urai’i trotted to catch up to Teno’i. “So,” she began, keeping an eye on the trail, “how’s it going with Moana?”

The maned boy let out a groan and let his head and fluffy ears fall but he continued onward. As he walked, he said, “With her? Amazing. Her dad? That’s another story.” The pebbles by their feet skittered as they kicked them away and Teno’i grumbled deep in his chest that, “I’m afraid we won’t officially be able to Claim until I’m  _ at least _ ninety.” He shook his head, the signature Urai’i race’s mane swaying to and fro and he dusted his hand off on his black pants, an anxious habit. 

As they came to a fork in the road, [name] snorted and confidently stated, “Oh, please. You’ve been around the Ouahi family since you were thirty. Tagatoa has  _ got _ to like you a little.” They turned right and walked the path that began to slope upward. 

The sky was slowly brightening as they made their way up to [name’s] home. From the center of Urai’i Village, if you stood on Nunui’s Platform, you could see the straw, triangular roof of her home and the top of the stable she had built. Though the house was not far from the village, the rising path was tiring to those not conditioned to it. Consequently, she never had many visitors. 

“On the contrary, [name],” Teno’i sighed. “But can we forget that, please? For right now?” His two slitted, dark yellow eyes begged her to stop and she couldn’t resist the puppy eyes. 

Shrugging, the canine-like woman fell behind Teno’i and matched his footsteps. “Sure.” 

“Alright,” the muscled boy grinned, flashing white fangs, “my turn for a prying question. The ceremony is tomorrow— How’s that for you?” With one hand he fixed his blue scarf and repositioned the half of hay onto the other shoulder. [name] followed his action. 

“Oh, Goddesses,” she growled, “when will the planning stop!” 

Teno’i barked a laugh, dodging a brown fence as he did. The wooden barrier around [name’s] home protected her and the livestock from falling off the cliff and onto the trail below, but it acted more as a roadblock to Teno’i. Every once in a while, he’d run himself into the gate. 

“I mean, I know I’m somewhat important,” [name] vented while she neatly tossed the hay bale onto a pile of others against the outside of her home, “but does it  _ always _ have to be me?” Her left eye flashed a bright amber and she sat atop of the haystack, arms and ankles crossed. 

Teno’i nodded and agreed. “You  _ have _ been doing it for a hundred years.” Walking past her with his own bale, he set it down in front of the stalls behind her home that sat with their backs pressed on the mountain’s rocky walls. 

“And they just thrust it on me! As if losing Nunui wasn’t hard enough!” 

Teno’i said nothing in response. He was born just over forty years after the Great Calamity shook the lands of Hyrule so the effect it had on others never struck him. Tahitoa Nunui was a legend that hung over the village, a Champion chosen to pilot a Divine Beast. The village elders said he once fought off a whole pack of monsters as black as the night that ventured too far into Urai’i territory, alone, with nothing but his spear. Of course he heard stories, but Teno’i could never connect to the person behind them. To him, he was just their savior, an image in his head. 

To be honest, he never asked [name] what Nunui was like. 

He heard [name] sigh heavily and craned his neck to watch her hop from the hay and land on the dirt. “I’m just so over it,” she said, her voice hushed with emotions she tried to keep down. Fixing the headset she wore, the female Urai’i groaned and dragged her claws softly down her face. “I’m tired of reliving that day every year and  _ celebrate _ . I can’t celebrate his death-day!” She wasn’t yelling, no, but [name] growled deep in her throat as he neared the stalls. 

Roscoe, the red roan Clydesdale on the right, knickered lowly at the canine sounds. He was [name’s] horse, a main ride that she took  _ everywhere _ . [name] stepped to Roscoe and placed her hands on his gigantic cheeks, mumbling to the horse giant that she was just frustrated. Teno’i, amused, refrained from telling her that Roscoe couldn’t understand her. 

“Well,” the boy smiled as he placed a few of the bale’s layers in each stall, “maybe this year I could help you.” 

[name] gaped at him, ears perked. “You’d help me?” Shaking her head when the young Urai’i responded with a confident ‘yes’, she rephrased, “You’d _actually_ help me? Not just hang stuff up and call it a day?”

“No, of course not!” 

“...Positive?”

Teno’i chuckled, “Like Moana on a spring day.” 

“Teno’i,” [name] said, voice strong. Suddenly nervous, Teno’i blinked rapidly as [name] began to tear up, a beam on her lips. “Thank you... You don’t know how much this means to me..!”

He spooked. The boy actually jumped, mindless and unprepared. ‘ _ How do you consol crying girls? _ ’ The voice in his head screamed but instinct brought him to only one solution: hug it out. Startled, he threw his arms around [name] and held her close. “O-Okay, it’s no problem, really! H-Hey, we’re okay, you’re okay.” 

She hadn’t stopped. Crying, I mean. [name] stood there and shed tears for a couple minutes as the relief hit her. This meant she wouldn’t have to suffer this year as much as she did, or she at least wouldn’t have to be alone with her pain. There had not been a single soul to help numb the pain of losing Tahitoa Nunui the day Hyrule fell. Even those who offered help were solely interested in setting up decorations and leave.

“Alright, crybaby,” Teno’i groaned when he realized how long they’d been standing still by the stalls. “You’re  _ fine _ , stop.” His fang-flashing grin eased the heart-hammering feeling in [name’s] chest. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered, wiping her tears.

“Okay,” Teno’i nodded, already on the next topic. “So, what’s the first thing to plan?”


	3. She's Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a great shrieking from the sky, the ground shivers, the animals are crazed
> 
> she's awake

_ A month, they'd been planning the ceremony _ for one entire month. 

Teno'i was lagging behind in brain space as the days floated by him, mind seemingly exhausted from decorations to dances, vendors to food, and speeches to songs. [name] was right; this was _ too much _ . 

But she handled the responsibility with no problem. The Urai'i woman was rising with the sun as easily as a bird and flew through the day without so much as a hiccup. It was a wonder how she managed to pull herself together and fight the ceremony's issues so gracefully. Teno'i hadn't seen her this occupied since she dedicated last spring and summer to learn how to fight.

He sighed to himself as he tied his lead rope to [name's] hitching rail, which was dug into the ground beside the stalls, a foot from the entrance to [name's] clearing. Roscoe stood, tied to the same rail, just beside Winnie, Teno'i's dapple grey stallion. The red roan threw his head in a vertical circle and whinnied loudly, scraping the ground with one hoof.

"Teno'i?" [name's] voice called from around the corner of the rock. 

Breathing a quiet laugh, he responded a quick, "Yeah."

"Oh, good! Come here, I gotta show you this."

The small grassy area where the stalls were located sat in an oval-shaped clearing in the rock. On one side, the horses lived in a small, roofed, cute, little home, and on the other side was the gated place where [name] stored her hay. Though, opposite to the trail down the mountain was a large opening in the rock wall. It opened to a clearing of dark green grass, a waterfall, a small pond that trickled into the horses' arena, and [name's] humble abode.

The front porch of her frond-roofed home was small, just enough room for a mat specifically for shoes and a lantern to hang on each side of the door. A second, wider porch gave access to a much larger door than the front, of which the side porch's doors slid open to the oval interior. Inside, there was a long table, beaten and once-used, a set of cabinets for her foods, an icebox with a ladder beside it, and a room, empty, save for a dresser and bed. Up the ladder was an attic of sorts that had long since been turned into a master bedroom, which was clearly lived in. A messy bed by the far wall, a dresser that's drawers stuck out just an inch beside the fluffy bed, chests of belongings against the walls, a table full of papers in the middle of the room. The list could go on!

But [name] was not in her house. Instead, she had set down a large blanket on the grass and settled there, materials spread about the surface. Still in her pajamas, [name] sat with her back straight and eyes focused on her craft. 

"The mounted guards' performance for the kids tomorrow is gonna be  _ killer _ ," she grinned as he heaved herself up. She stood next to Teno'i and gestured to the three decorated saddles that rested on stands behind the blanket, "Look." Each tan saddle was sown on the back with separated clusters of blue, rope-like fringes dangling. [name] had added a black leather strap to wrap around the horse's buttock and hanging from that detailed strap were clusters of _ blue, rope-like fringes _ .

"What's with the rope?" Teno'i asked, tilting his head. They were on the guard's horses every year, but why so many now?

[name] beamed, "Glad you asked." She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the saddles. "Nunui's stallion had them and he wouldn't stop talking about how fancy he thought the fringes were. So, whenever we rode into Hyrule, he made sure he had them on." [name] glanced at Teno'i and watched as he squinted at the saddles. "Also, it's the one-hundredth ceremony, so the guards are doing their performance this year."

"Ah," Teno'i nodded, "Gotcha."

[name] yawned, beginning to stretch her arms above her head. "I've been up since five— You hungry? I made eggs and pork."

And so they went, enjoying a fresh breakfast in the comfy confines of [name’s] home. The last preparations for the ceremony were to be done in the () hours that remained. Then, they would ride down to the village tomorrow and start the day with a small speech that would (most likely) rile up the town. 

  * ••---•••



[name's] laugh split the air as the two Urai'i rode their horses into the village. Spirits high, there was no sign of fangs or claws. Manes of hair were smoothed back and the distinct patterns of sharp markings lay dormant beneath their skin. There was no danger, no rage detected.

Urai'i were a sort of canine-people. It was believed by the race that their ancestors of old resembled a wolf-like animal, but the permanent appearance of a canine abandoned their bodies. Now, they are left with the various ears of canines on their heads as a remembrance of their ancestors. 

Fangs and claws do make an appearance, but only during rare occurrences do they show together. The guards of Urai'i village are those who have unlocked that rare ability to transform themselves into a more feral figure, where, in a puff of dense smoke, fangs and claws sharpen and a tail lashes. The markings under their skin become visible and their rage grows the more their opponent dodges. 

Fortunately, the guards have learned to ease the Rage and are properly trained to contain it. 

[name] holds the Rage, but as the trading merchant of Urai'i, the chieftain refused to hold her in Urai'i village. He saw the opportunity to bring peace through trade and allowed her to travel to the other villages, like those before her did. 

She was required to contain the Rage, however, in every place she visited. So training was necessary. 

“—And Maohana was just  _ standing  _ there—“ Teno’i sputtered between laughs, “—this look on his face, like, hyperventilating!”

[name] hunched over as the burst of laughter from her throat was too much to contain. Stomach seizing, cheeks aching, she clenched her tummy in her hand as she wiped away a tear. “Oh, Gods,” she murmured, “hoh, Hylia.”

A few pine trees blocked their view of Urai’i Village, but neither cared. Teno’i was busy telling the story of his sixtieth birthday dinner (“which was last week, by the way”) and [name] was too occupied laughing at the images in her head. 

The gates of the town, which closed off the trail to [name’s] clearing, were wide open. Two large, beautiful pine trees stood beside each gate post like guards (like the two real soldiers that were stationed there), greeted the hosts as they trotted past. Shrubbery blocked the fence but acted as a second barrier to wildlife and monsters. 

Urai’i was a large village. Located in a dense, tropical forest on the northern coast of Hylia, it was hidden under the wide canopy of Mao’linai Trees (named after an ancient warrior, of course). The village was mostly frond-roofed houses, though the circular center was a large market. Three Fishery huts were set up along the Mahi Mahi River that cut right through the marketplace horizontally and were nestled between either a general store, spear crafter’s stall, canoe renting, Tahitoa’s Inn, the fruit merchant, or the rival vegetable merchant. The marketplace was always full of Urai’i, but the river even more so. 

Passing the gate, [name] and Teno'i rode by two small homes on both the left and the right and trotted into the market. In the middle of the circle was a rounded platform big enough for two Clydesdales to stand, facing each other. Nunui's Platform, a memorial.

The hosts stopped their horses on the memorial's right, by the cooking space and the hitching rail. There, they tied up the intimidating Clydesdale and the lean quarter horse, sure to leave enough slack on the lead for them to graze the grass under them. Chatting nonchalantly, [name] motioned for her partner to follow her to the Platform where a strong old man awaited.

"Chief," she called, ceasing conversation with Teno'i as a flock of birds exploded into the air, all screeching, "Good to see you." The smile was formal, no good feeling behind it. At least Teno'i had distracted her this long. 

"Ah, [name]," his old voice greeted, "always a pleasure." His smile was genuine, wholehearted. "Now, I assume we are ready for today?"

The horses spooked terribly, but such was common around rodents, thus, no one paid it any mind.

[name] hesitated and Teno'i picked up on the wave of blue that washed over her. "Yes," he interjected. "All ready."

The chief smiled softly and nodded, then turned to the Platform to ascend the stairs and prepare his own speech. Suddenly, the ground shivered, then shook. The chieftain stumbled, tripped on the stairs, and collapsed into the Platform. [name] jumped to help him, but Teno'i fell into her and they both went down into the dirt. 

A bone-chilling cry split the air and the ground stilled. The three Urai’i whipped their heads toward it, trying to find its source. It was a robotic but guttural scream that sounded to mock a living animal. The cries echoed from somewhere near the mountain, frighteningly close to [name’s] home. 

“The moose…” the chief whispered after the noise calmed. 

“What moose?” Teno’i nearly shrieked, pulling himself from the floor in a jump. His eyes were wide with fear, skin paling. 

“Moetu,” [name] said, almost in a breathless whisper. “Divine Beast Vah Moetu. She’s awake.”


	4. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something has awoken and the village knows it
> 
> but the Chief urges festivities as usual
> 
> (minor filler? I guess calm before the storm)

“Divine Beast?” Teno’i asked as [name] helped the elder up from the floor. “Like in the stories?”

[name] rounded on him, ready to snap at him about those _stories_ , but the chief, in all of his peacefulness, landed his soft, boney hand on her shoulder. “Yes, Teno’i, but this one is real,” Chief murmured. His voice was heavy, with memory or sadness or distress, [name] couldn’t tell. 

“Nunui piloted it,” [name] explained. 

Teno’i nodded, already having known that from legends of time but he kept his mouth shut, both fearing [name’s] annoyance and respectful of her pain. 

“This is very bad,” the Chief mumbled loud enough for the two to hear. “Vah Moetu is dangerous so close to the mountain.” He sighed as he said, “Those shivers will shake the rocks from their places.” With a slow, saddened shake of his head he fixed his eyes on [name], but they slid from her face and to the right. 

She turned to find what he was watching. 

Before the sun had even risen fully, the village was up, slinking from shadows and rounding corners in alert postures. Tails were raised, ears pricked, hearing the low aftershocks of the Beast’s feet in the ground, busting through the crust to anchor itself. Manes were left unattended and disheveled, pajamas still worn. 

The villagers mumbled to each other but their eyes were set on the two important figures standing on Nunui’s Platform. 

“Chief!” Someone called, rushing to his side. He was a plain man, appearance lacking any uniqueness from the other Urai’i people. But he was Lu’ai, a Honati— guard of the Chief. It seems Chief Sana’a escaped his escort again today.

“Lu’ai,” the Chief acknowledged in his rough but old commanding voice. The guard stood tall, headset glinting in the morning sun. Chief Sana’a hardened his face as he ordered, “Two guards at every post. I want every one of them to watch for boulders. With Vah Moetu awake again, it will be a threat to the village.”

Lu’ai nodded once and started off, tough voice rising above for his men to gather in the Hall. Where he went the crowd parted and few muscled men and women with startled yet ready faces hustled after him, struggling to keep up with his brisk pace. Once Lu’ai and his troops were gone, the villagers turned back to the Chief and immediately the questions began. 

“Chief Sana’a, what’s happening?” A voice shouted over the others. 

“Is the village okay?” A woman cried while another lady shrieked, “Are we safe?”

“What’s going on?” A man worried, holding his daughter’s hand. “What _was_ that?”

Chief waved his hands up and down, asking for quiet and peace. The gathering hushed yet murmurs still rippled through the crowd, and though his face was calm, Sana’a’s fingers trembled. “Stay calm,” he pleaded, “we are not under attack!”

The whispers hadn’t stopped and they were still worried.

“But I will not lie to you,” Chief Sana’a gravely spoke. “There is a danger: Vah Moetu has awoken and she is roaming near the mountain.”

The older villagers gasped and cried out in shock, fleeting memories of their Champion and his Beast flashing in their minds. The young and the children looked on in wonder and confusion, brows furrowed and mouths frowning. 

“If she continues,” the warning resumed, “the threat will increase. I cannot predict her actions and I do not wish to encourage fear, but I am asking you to be on your guard.” The crowd burst with frightened words and whines, turning to each other for comfort. The Chief’s ears pinned back as he tried desperately to speak over them, to quiet the rising terror, but he couldn’t be heard.

“ _HEY!_ ” [name] cried, her own [hair color] ears flattened against her head, tail lashing in anger. The people quieted, eyes so wide their slitted pupils could be seen from the Platform. “Listen!”

Their eyes refused to leave [name] even when the chieftain spoke again. 

“I ask you to return to your daily lives,” Sana’a pleaded, “find the peace once more. Moetu is still far away.”

The villagers remained quiet, watching the Chief turn to his company and murmur a few words they could not hear. Sana’a’s lei swung as he spun around to his people. “My Honati and I will be protecting you until Divine Beast Vah Moetu is appeased!”

••---•••

But how long would that be? [name] had wondered as Sana’a promised it. She watched the people nod and accept it, the fools— Vah Moetu was a _Divine Beast_. It was strong, stronger than the entirety of the Honati’s Rage combined. How could they forget Nunui, how strong he had to be just to pilot it?

Chief Sana’a had begun his ceremonial speech after the crowd cheered him on. The old man turned to [name] once he switched the spotlight to her and encouraged her to begin the festival. Could she muster the strength? Moetu was awake, dangerous, and roaming the mountain, possibly sending boulders below to rampage Urai’i Village. 

It was a must. She hadn’t ever begun the day without her words of the great Nunui and the people were already staring at her expectantly. She must.

So, throat dry, jaw clamped, she croaked out her few sentences and listened to the people cry, desperate for a distraction from inevitable doom.

It was painful to think about; was Nunui’s body inside Moetu still? Was anything that was his be recovered? Though, it would be impossible to gather his things if she couldn’t get in, which created the next inquiry: Could she even board Vah Moetu? 

It became too much. [name] had to leave the Clearing, had to get away from the smiles and the cheering and escape to her pond, where she’d remember the days Nunui was at her side, forever and always.

He had promised her he would come back, he would always come back home to his family. 

But she was alone, stuck in the confines of a two bedroom house where she sat alone in a bed Nunui once occupied. She mourned the lives of the two kind souls that had left her the day that the Calamity struck. A sad day indeed.

Ganon’s creations took her family, her friends, her past Clydesdales, in the Battle of Moana’ou. She remembered the remaining villagers huddled in her hidden home, cowering before robotic spiders as they rationed off her stored goods, only venturing out when they needed to. 

[name] was glad her home was so far away. It provided the comfort she needed of being alone on days like today, when the villagers celebrated Nunui and remembered The Day of the Calamity. She struggled to keep up with their upbeat auras.

Today was no day to celebrate. 

So she spent the hours playing housewife; sweeping her floors, cleaning the kitchen, polishing her leather saddles and brushing the horses. [name] busied herself with working on spears and arrows to sell, boosting her productivity until the next week’s demand was fulfilled. Anything to keep her mind busy. She even stuck apples on the rocks of the clearing walls as targets for her bow, practicing intensely to perfect her aim and further prevent her mind from wandering. It was… never enough.

There was such a large portion of her life missing- with Nunui, she was supposed to learn so many things, like love, and family, and everything beyond that.

The one hundred years they were apart did nothing to comfort her- time doesn't heal anything, that's just bullshit. 

Time leaves you alone with your pain until you've grown used to it.

And [name's] grown damn used to this agony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE ANGST


	5. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beast is awake, yet only [name] tests for weaknesses
> 
> sana'a orders her to quit, orders her to leave with the lovers and return with information

Two weeks. She's been throwing herself at Vah Moetu for two weeks. 

It started with the Honati (Chieftain's Guard), dragged limp and bruised from the spears and arrows left behind in ruckage of the battle. None harnessed the Rage needed to make Moetu bow to them. 

Then the Chief stressed in secret meetings that he was unsure of what to do: boulders had already begun to crack and fall from the mountain. Near the iconic lake of their territory, sure, but still close to the village. 

Chief Sana'a leads the village in prayers to Nunui and the Goddesses, pleading to show mercy. [name] knew it was in vain; there was nothing anybody, deity or not, could do.

But at least a strong Rage could break try through.

So [name] launched herself night after night at the Divine Beast, screams of fury and agony let loose into the black air. She wouldn't forgive Ganon and his little minions, especially the ones that took someone so special. But you've heard that too many times, so we'll leave that be.

Unleashing streams of rock arrows, she attempted to damage the cannons on Vah Moetu's shoulders and hips. Those cannons shot boulders when faced with a threat and the only way inside the moose was to shoot down every cannon. But she was one, and the Honati deemed Vah Moetu too dangerous to "toy with". [name] needed at least three people to power the moose down, but none would volunteer.

The Chief refused her permission for a squad of her own.

"You're strong, like Tahitoa Nunui," he spoke, regarding Nunui formally. "But, too strong-" he pressed his finger to her temple, "-up here. you must learn to lead yourself with both your head-" Sana'a pointed to her forehead, "-and your heart-" he pointed to her chest "-like our Champion, before you can lead others."

And he shoved her (albeit, gently) outside his hut to return to Chiefly business.

…

Well, that was a bust, she thought as someone helped pick her up after she tripped on her own two feet. 

A woman with a mane of curly, thick, black hair stood her upright, using soft brown hands to dust away the dirt from the path. " _Maha naoni_!" Her voice called, speaking in their race's tongue, apologizing. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I-"

" _Unati_ , Moana," [name] grumbled, "it's okay."

Moana was a breathtaking young woman and [name] wished she had Moana's looks when she was the girl's age (seventy-two!). She had flawless skin, smooth and without a blemish. Long, fluffy hair that puffed out around her and cascaded down her brown shoulders, sometimes held back in a large bun. And her eyes- oh, her eyes! Some Urai'i had eccentric eyes, but Moana's were a beautiful mix of green and orange - hazel.

"Oh," Moana mustered, adjusting the straps on her shoulders.

[name's] eyes wandered down to them, the leather straps that belonged to a usual Urai'i-made backpack. "Are you going somewhere?" She tilted her head, brow furrowed curiously.

Moana startled, a rosiness to her face already. "Ah! Erm- yes!"

"Oh?" 

"L-Lover's Pond!" She squeaked, tense in the chest and arms as she stared at [name's] intimidatingly smug face. 

The century old-woman chuckled, "Let me guess, with Teno'i to get some _alone time_?" [name] attempted to wiggle her eyebrows.

"A-Ah! Don't do that!" Moana coughed as she yelped, "It doesn't fit your face!"

[name] laughed with her whole heart. Moana was a good friend, an easily-flustered one, which made it all the better. 

Moana sighed when [name] patted her shoulder and breathed a dying chuckle. "We get to go on one condition, we get an escort." Her hazel eyes became wide with sorrow and embarrassment and [name] couldn't help but let her mind wipe blank.

"So…?"

"I'm heading to Chief Sana'a to request permission for someone to take us there and back." Moana sighed, watching her feet as she shuffled her sandal shoes in the dirt. "I'm hoping to ditch them, so Teno'i and I can ride wherever, just us."

"Don't let me stop you," [name] grinned, allowing the beautiful young Urai'i to tiptoe past her and up the steps of the Chief's hut.

"I'll see you later, [name]!" Moana called as the century-old woman tossed a hand behind her in farewell. The girl with the curly black mane dipped into the hut, already bowing her head to Sana'a.

"That damn girl," she muttered, "is forty-three years younger than me and kicking my ass in a beauty contest."

••---•••

The morning sun cast its annoyingly shining rays upon the grateful land, blinding any that glanced into it (idiots). Birds flocked throughout the skies and their calls sang to early risers as they began their day in- _yada yada, the day was beautiful, you get the point_.

[name] groaned to herself, stretching her back and cracking her hand joints as she walked beside Teno'i into the village.

"Sorry I got you up so early, [name]." He scratched his neck, looking away. No doubt he was embarrassed about what he saw when he did. (he was unaware beforehand that [name] wore only undergarments to bed.)

"You threw a Cucco at me and shouted, ' _ long live revolution _ '. I need more than a  _ apology _ ."

"What?" Teno'i asked, barely suffering from his nonexistent fear of her wrath. (He wasn’t scared.)

[name] glared at him with [eye color] eyes. His dark yellow irises glanced back, ushering her onward in her little prize demand. "A freaking  _ explanation _ , Hinoa Teno'i!"

He flinched. The last name thing always made him flinch.

"Ye- uh," he stuttered, "about that…"

"Don't you dare tell me there's no reason!" [name] barked, anger rising already. Teno'i startled when he caught a peek of her eyes flashing brightly. 

"I'll give it to you!" He nearly shrieked, trying his best to stop the Rage from appearing even though he knew his best friend would conceal it. She was attempting to intimidate him- and, hell, it was working. The seventy-year-old man was a wimp at bad times, and this morning just so happened to be one of those times.

"Now," she growled, striding forward. The Chief's hut was just ahead, standing taller than the rest of Urai'i houses. 

"I think it's better if Chief explained it." To himself, Teno'i whispered, "I think you'd kill me if I did."

"Heard that," [name] grumbled. 

Inside the Chieftain's house was nothing compared to [name's]. Where hers was dark from being deprived of human interactions and bare, Sana'a's home was lively and full of items. It was always a joy to be in there, examining books and treasures, speaking to playing children, and sharing words with the Chief at his obnoxiously big dining table. He lived with his child and grandchildren.

It was brown from being made entirely from the forest's trees, but the planks were alight from candles and windows. It allowed the room to shine like Sana'a's eyes when he slipped children candies or handed families pies his granddaughter baked with him. Knickknacks were sprawled about the home but placed back after the kids nearly ran over them. They loved bringing flowers in from the garden to put up and gifting their heroes (Mom and Pops) household items they either made or bought.

The Chief's home was where his heart was, that's for sure.

Currently, he sat [name] and Teno'i, who fiddled with his cup, across from him on the table's bench, Moana and her father on opposite sides. 

"[name]," Chief Sana'a smiled, "I ask of you a favor of mine." She lifted a brow, urging him on, but not happy about the time of day. He beamed now, a full-mouthed grin that seemed to make him look like the sun; bright, shining. Sana'a took in a breath and said, "You must accompany Ouahi Moana and Hinoa Teno'i to Lover's Pond and back."

"Me?" The question came, not with surprise or shock, but anxiety and panic. "But- Vah Moetu, she's-"

"Far from the village," Sana'a explained, taking her hand in his own. "We've been watching her, and it seems she moves slower these days. She won't come around for a while." 

She avoided the eyes of the three others at the table. "How long is a while?" [name] demanded lightly, needing information now. Why wasn't she told this before?

"Enough for two lovers to be escorted to their place of promise and love." Sana'a spoke seriously, eyes gaining a hardness to them that she'd seen often. Business Sana'a didn't like Business [name]: they clashed heads and snarled and growled at one another. "Grant them this," Chief pleaded, trying to soften himself to catch her empathy,  "grant them this."

[name] was quiet, choosing her words carefully. But she decided words need not cautious picking, and inquired, "When do we leave, and how long will we be gone?"

Moana squealed happily .


	6. Starting The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so they leave, annoyed and tired, yes, but leaving nonetheless
> 
> moana's free for once in her life. teno'i can breathe without the fear of his lover's father taking a bat to his head. 
> 
> and [name] stresses over leaving urai'i village to fend off moetu alone
> 
> (filler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted twice bc i forgot to earlier

“Whoa,” Moana breathed, “the world is so huge…”

Ah, the overwhelming sensation of realizing there’s more than your home. It really was a sort of wake up call to those that lived in the confines of Urai’i without venturing beyond the mountains that sat behind Hyrule Castle. 

Sometimes, the amount of Urai’i that never bothered to see the world made her uneasy. 

“Yeah,” Teno’i agreed from up front, trotting his steed along the path. Moana attempted to stay on her saddle behind him, both struggling to remember Teno’i’s tips and watch Hyrule move by. “[name], you see this all the time?”

She had taken to being quiet and allowing the lovers to have their own moments. But of course they would include her whenever they decided— which was often, actually. 

The woman nodded, “Yes.”

Teno’i hummed. “It must be cool to be a merchant  _ and _ a Nui.”

_ Nui _ meant  _ warrior _ , so he was wrong. All Honati were Nui before they were guards, and  _ everyone _ made the promotion to guard the village. Except [name], who was not a proper Nui. She was not given the privilege to be a full warrior of Urai’i Village, only learn to contain her power and be let loose. 

Nunui meant  _ strong warrior _ . 

“It’s okay,” [name] said airily, watching the clouds as they trotted past the Toume Ridge Stables. “I mean, mostly I sit in a village and cash in weapons for rupees.”

“Still!” Moana chirped, “You see  _ all  _ of Hyrule!”

Wrong again. Her specialty weapons only made it Lurelin and the East side of the nation, where it was easier for her to reach. The desert was far too hot and the cold mountains of Hebra restricted her entrance-- she  _ did not _ do well with temperatures below zero.

But [name] mumbled, “I guess,” and followed the couple’s horses.

She focused on the differences between their rides and carry-on supplies. Teno’i had stuffed his small pack full of ingredients for food whereas Moana carried the clothing items. [name] assumed they believed it would be better for them to split their supplies, but she wouldn’t have done the same. Neither of them possessed weapons, so their backs were bare besides backpacks. 

[name’s] Clydesdale stood a few feet taller than both Teno’i and Moana’s rides, his giant hooves harder and louder on the tough dirt path than Lulu and Kodah’s, the smaller mares. [name] carried her foods and extra layers in saddlebags on Roscoe’s saddle and her shield and sword sit in their respective places on her back. On her back was her shop, which was small but packed a punch; arrows of metal, rock and fire, and the long-reach spears she could make. This wasn’t her first rodeo. ( _ haha. _ )

Up ahead and to the left, Eldin Mountain peeked over the green Moana’ou hills, and to the right was an endless sky. In a small while, they would past the hills and creep toward the Great Hyrule Forest. From there, [name] planned to let them rest at the Woodland Stables,  _ if _ they were there by dusk. Any later and they’d have to light a fire and camp. [name] would have them rest once again in (or at least visit) Zora’s Domain- hey, if the two were going to see Hyrule for the first time, why not make it a grand tour? 

She also concluded the Stables in East Necluda was a  _ great _ idea- who didn’t want to see something spectacular? Besides, it was on the way to Lurelin. Lover’s Pond was very close to the village, so she decided she’d leave them there for the day and set up shop in Lurelin. 

Then, they’d trek back to Urai’i and [name] would have another go at Vah Moetu. No rest for the determined. Or whatever.

Before she knew it, a midday sun glared down at [name] with all of its glory. Luckily, they escaped into the cover of a miniature yet dense wood, where the dark shade of the oaks shielded them from the afternoon heat.Grateful, [name] stopped Roscoe and sighed a breath of relief.

“Hey,” she called to the duo of airheads. They turned back, ears alert for warnings or changes in plans. “Let’s stop here, give the horses a break.” 

Teno’i led his mare back to the thickest of the trees where [name] had hopped down from the monstrosity of a horse she rode and stretched out her legs. Behind him, Moana fidgeted with her reins, eager to be let down from her own mare and touch the ground once again. Helping his lady down, the only male Urai’i took the reins of both horses and walked them to Roscoe. [name] pulled down her saddlebags, watching absentmindedly as Teno’i tied up the steeds to a low hanging branch. 

Moana sat with her back against a different tree, sipping water silently from her canteen. [name’s] eyes traveled the younger girl’s figure, jealous in a calm way. How could someone so young look so much better?

Teno’i picked a good one.

Speaking of, he joined her on the grass, smiling a gentle smile as they began talking for the hundredth time this morning. [name], biting into her apple, listened to the chatter as they began chatting quickly, jokes and such passed back and forth for the next half hour.

[name] sighed. If this were her journey, she and Roscoe would be in the Domain by now, hitting up the general store and walking the cliffs. But, this adventure wasn’t hers and she was only acting as a guard, which meant she had to take it slow. 

First-time adventurers, am I right?

The century-old woman heaved a bored sigh and began untying her Clydesdale, leading him over to the cliff to take in the sight of a destroyed castle. It swarmed with a purple cloud that scholars and knowledgeable people called Malice, the corrupt manifestation of Ganon’s hate. One hundred years ago, those pillars and spires that raised around Hyrule Castle were not there and those horrid, autonomous spider-like beasts never roamed the kingdom looking for Hylians to shoot down.

Though it seemed their power was weakening (or maybe she was just used to fighting them?), the very image of a Guardian gave [name] an undesirable shiver in her gut, a fear that rested in her stomach and twisted and writhed. 

But another sight caught her eye: a tower, glowing a bright blue on its body and taller than the cliff itself, standing in the middle of Woodland Lake. Never had she seen it in her other travels, so where in the world had  _ that _ come from? 

Strange,  _ very _ strange.

“Alright, nerds,” she shouted over her shoulder as she stared at the tower, “let’s head out.”


	7. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our travelers rest at a place [name] spends most of her time at
> 
> she must complete the mission sana'a has given her, but how, when the shark prince ushers her to sleep without a word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had the biggest bought of writer's block  
> you've got no clue  
> also i don't know if ao3 is keeping my italicizations in the posted work, so...

_“[name],” Chief Sana’a called from the local weapons stall as a girl packed up arrows into her bag full of quills. His knobby hands locked onto each other as his dark chocolate skin sweat in the pre-summer heat wave._

_The girl glanced up for a moment, pausing in her work to meet her leader with a blank stare._

_Sana’a greeted her usual questioning face with a soft, old smile. “I have a favor to ask of you,” he rasped, fingers now resting on her stall counter. [name] simply looked at him, too tired and frustrated to convey emotion. Sana’a, accustomed to her normalities, continued on. “While you’re taking Moana and Teno’i to Lover’s Pond, I’m also assigning you a mission.”_

_Surprised, [name] stood upright. “But only warriors are assigned miss—”_

_Chief Sana’a cut her off. “This only you can do. One, because I need guards here and two, because you have ties with the Zora.” He gave a nod at her raised eyebrow and looked to his hands, unsure of how to word his sentences. “I ask of you to question them of Vah Ruta. I… What… Has Ruta awoken as well? Is she a threat now? What of the Zora—?”_

_“Of course, Sana’a,” [name] quickly interjected his outward worries, a friendly hand on his own. “I’ll take a detour and stop in the Domain for…” she lightly grinned to him, “A box of Jazzerberries.”_

_Sana’a’s smile widened as he let loose a hearty laugh._

  
•••---•••

“[name],” Teno’i asked, tugging the reins back to slow down his mare, “is this the entrance to the Domain?”

The woman looked up, taking in her surroundings. The usual mound of boulders stood between them and the road to Inogo Bridge, walled in on one side by a tall cliff and a fast moving river on the other. Up ahead, the triangular roofs of Inogo looked over the rocks, blue, green, and purple glinting in the afternoon sun’s light.

“Yeah, come on.” [name] dismounted, legs hitting the ground with a heavy _thump_. “We’ve gotta run quick if we wanna make it by sundown.” Face stoic, she made sure her backpack was secure on her back before waving Teno’i and Moana over the mound. 

“Wait!” The young Urai’i yelped, scurrying toward [name]. “If we’ve gotta get there quick,” she questioned, eyes wide, “why are we leaving the horses?”

“Because,” [name] grunted as she helped haul Teno’i over the boulders, “they can’t make it over this.” Moana avoided [name’s] outstretched hand and pulled herself up the rocks. [name] cut her horse a withering glance and muttered, “Lazy.”

Roscoe snorted in response.

“Alright,” [name] said as she ushered the two over the rock edge and toward Inogo Bridge, “go on.” Blues, pinks, and green reflected off the luminous glass-like structure and onto the rushing water below. [name] watched the light as she followed Teno’i and Moana across. On the other side was the long trail up the mountain that they party would have to face, though the escort had fought the mountain’s challenges before. There was no doubt in her mind that she could make it up again. 

Moblins, Lizalfos, and Bokoblins inhabited the campsites along the path, making homes where people once set fires to sleep for the night. [name] remembered when she met Hylians sitting around a fire, a bard or two providing music while their other party members cooked up a fine meal. 

Ah, those were the days. [name] would accompany her father on chiefly visits to Zora’s Domain. The world seemed a little lighter then, when she met her very first best friend and his older sister, who looked scary with her trident. [name] remembered feeling the presence of her guards, her Honati, but never minding them in the slightest. Sui was her favorite; he snuck her sticky candies when the past Chief wasn’t looking.

Her father would give his biggest laugh when she jumped in the puddles around the Hylian campers and they would splash her back. Little giggles surrounded the trails, echoing her excitement here and there. 

The Calamity changed the way Hyrule worked, changed its residents. Not many were still alive, even one hundred years later. There are only two Hylian settlements left, and the populations of the other races were still recovering. 

[name] paused in their trek to stare at a puddle, faded voices laughing sweetly in her mind. Teno’i passed her, eyes watching her carefully. 

“Come on,” he murmured, nodding Moana on. The beautiful girl cast a glance between her lover and [name], something in her eyes that said to the stronger woman, ‘ _please be okay_ ’. Moana carried on, though she kept an eye out for dangers.

The two watched her, eyes darting around the cliffs and overhangs for monsters. When it seemed fine, Teno’i asked, “You _are_ okay, right?”

[name] nodded, “Just… remembered somethin’.” Teno’i accepted her words and bumped her shoulder with his own, expression soft. The girl tried a smile, but she was still too tired and her mind kept jumping back to Moetu that it looked more like a grimace. “I’m okay. Let’s…” Carefully stepping over a mound of crumbling rocks, [name] followed Moana down the path. “...Yeah.”

Teno’i mimicked her movements, trying his best to learn how [name] picked her way through rubble and mud. He knew if he and Moana were ever to do this again, without an experienced guard, he’d have to act as the strong husband he was expected to be. Which meant he’d have to know exactly how to navigate the lands of Hyrule. 

He looked up and realized he was thinking too hard. [name] had caught up to Moana and was stopped at an abandoned campsite. Teno’i sighed dramatically, shoulders sagging as he closed his eyes to wallow in his frustration.

•••---•••

Zora’s Domain was just about the most enchanting place [name’s] seen throughout her life. Pillars of iridescent crystal gems stretched upward to create arches and glinted pastel colors as the sun fell behind the mountains of Upper Zorana. Situated beautifully on those pillars were diamond-shaped, luminescent gems that glowed throughout the night, pulling in sightseers like moths to a flame.

Not only was the place itself beautiful but the _people_ \- flawless humanoid sharks of all colors and figures, ranging from short, slim and red to tall, muscled and black. The Zora were gorgeous for shark-people and they were aware of that, nonetheless, the people did not let that obscure their sight of their goals to be kind and helpful.

[name] smiled as she spotted the familiar face of the Zora guards posted at the entrance to the Domain. “Good evening, Dunma, Rivan,” she said politely, and her smile widened excitedly as Rivan extended his black-scaled hand slyly, so his daughter didn’t see. 

Quickly, they clasped hands, slid their palms together to curl their fingers inward and lock, then pulled away and snapped.

[name] grinned mischievously at him and his eyes glistened.

She hastened her step as she and her party moved into the Domain, bypassing a bright green Zora tinkering with the gems on the pillars. Directly in front of them was a circular plaza where a recognizable face stood frozen in time in a statue of glowing blue-and-turquoise gems. 

Mipha. One of Nunui’s many comrades. She died in her own Divine beast during the Calamity one hundred years ago. She was so kind, so caring, willing to heal anyone at any time. Once, [name] had cut her shin on an edge of a spear and Mipha had paused her doings to heal [name’s] wound. [name] could still see the beautiful red shimmer of the Champion’s shining scales . . .

“Absolutely bewildering!” A husky voice called out abruptly. “It is simply exhilarating; Vah Ruta is appeased, and, now, as if summoned from a distant dream, my most charming friend has returned!” 

There, descending the stairs on [name’s] right, was a very tall and muscular red Zora. He was decorated with jewelry and gems of luminescent green-blue and an extravagant collar of silver. On his head a black feather stood upright and a white jabot was attached to his neck jewelry. In the Zora culture, he was quite handsome, frequently fawned upon by young women- though, [name] saw him as a young man who was comforting enough to fall upon when times were hard. He wasn’t of any interest to her romance-wise.

Prince Sidon made haste down the pretty stairs and stopped at her side, his larger hands already on her shoulders. “[name],” he was grinning, pearly white teeth flashing, “oh, [name]! How glad I am to see you. It’s as if a miracle has set its generous eyes upon Zora’s Domain!”

“Okay, okay,” she forced a laugh, “what do you mean?”

“Divine Beast Vah Ruta has been appeased!” Sidon explained, his yellow, slitted eyes widening with excitement. 

[name], in a surge of surprise, pushed his hands from her shoulders and lifted her chin to clearly stare at Sidon’s face. “Ruta was awake?” She asked, voice loud.

“Yes, of course!” 

“When? What did she do? Was she dangerous-”

Prince Sidon gave a hearty laugh and interrupted [name’s] string of questions. “Why, you did not know?” He brought his fingers to his chin in thought and murmured that, “We sent a distress letter to Urai’i in search of help, I wonder why it never made it to its destination . . .”

“Nevermind that!” [name] exclaimed. “What about Ruta!”

“Ah, yes,” Sidon grinned, “all in due time.” In a flash, his piercing eyes met Teno’i and Moana. The shark prince, ever the epitome of energy, announced to [name], “We have guests! Friends of yours, I assume?”

“Yes,” [name] nodded, “Sidon, this is Moana and Teno’i. I’m taking them to Lover’s Pond.”

“But you’ve stopped to rest your adventurous spirits at Zora’s Domain!” Sidon proudly smirked, “A splendid idea, [name], splendid indeed. Please, allow me to accompany you and your traveling party to our inn.”

“Wait, Sidon, I was gonna-”

But his hand was on her back and he was pushing her toward Mipha’s right where a small fire was crackling warmly in a cove inside the open inn. A slim, red Zora waited patiently beside the entrance and she waved happily to her prince and the Urai’ian travelers next to him.

[name], head-strong as she was, did not attempt to relieve herself of Sidon’s caring nature and instead allowed the prince to guide her to the inn. Limbs and eyelids heavy, she stepped into the inn, her buddies just behind her, and met the cashier.

As she was about to hand her sixty rupees to the blue, lean man, Sidon patted him on the shoulder and said, “I shall pay for these weary travelers, my friend.” His large hands passed a small pouch to the Zora (Kayden, if she remembered correctly) and he smiled gratefully. [name] couldn’t be bothered to say no to the prince- a free bed is a free bed.

Of course, she’d pay him back. Even if he refused, she'd find a way to repay Sidon.

“Thank you, Sidon,” she murmured then yawned into her shirt. The sound of his deep chuckle echoed through her suddenly tired head and, as she checked to be sure Moana and Teno’i were laying down, [name’s] eyes met with the sea blue eyes of a Hylian man seated by the campfire. It was then she realized that he had been sitting there while Sidon ushered her and her friends inside the inn and he was hidden by a pillar in the little cove he sat in. Something about his face sparked a memory from deep within her that she kept locked away, and something about him seemed so familiar that she dreamed about him and the haunting deja vu he brought along with him.


End file.
